Bumblestripe's Wish
by Lovely-Keifer
Summary: The constant drip of water into his nest wakes young warrior, Bumblestripe. He notices an empty nest in his wake, and goes off to search for his missing friend. What he finds at the abandoned twoleg nest breaks his heart, but he allows determination to replace his hurt, and vows to help his friend through whatever troubles she may face.


**Bumblestripe's Wish_**a fan-based story written by yours truly, Keifer. The characters belong to Erin Hunter, author of Warriors. Some characters are also fan based. Critic is welcome, I would especially like help in character development, as I want the characters used from the original Arc to act as their true selves. Enjoy~

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

Bumblestripe woke to the chilling sensation of being cold. It wasn't terribly freezing- like that of leaf-bare snow- but just the uncomfortable feeling of not being warm enough. He wiped his paw over his muzzle, then rubbed the sleepy haze from his eyes. With a big yawn, he glanced around his den, watching the rise and fall of his denmates resting bodies. He sighed. Being one of the junior warriors, his nest was towards the outskirts of the den, leaving him open to whatever the wind had to offer. But oh well, every warrior went through it, and they had all earned their spot in the center of the bramble-woven den.

One nest was empty, he noticed. Bumblestripe raised his muzzle and gave a sniff. _Dovewing_. The gray-tabby sighed. He had noticed lately the long-haired she cat had been sneaking out late at night, but he could never figure out why. When she had returned to her nest, she was freshly washed, only scenting strongly of herself and the forest. Bumblestripe was certain she was hiding something. It was already enough that her sister, Ivypool, always woke with new scratches across her pelt.

The pale tabby's pelt twitched with frustration. He hated that Dovewing was off by herself doing something secret. What if it was putting her in danger? No, Dovewing was anything but stupid, she would never throw herself into a dangerous situation if she could avoid it. But the young warrior was not a coward, she would never hesitate to charge into battle, protecting her clan, or her family…Bumblestripe sighed once more. Why couldn't he stop thinking of her? Stop worrying over her? She wasn't interested in a mate, especially not him.

But Bumblestripe was not deterred, even if Dovewing was never to be his mate, at least she could be his friend. And right now, his friend could be in danger. He heaved himself to his paws, and shook his pelt out to fluff it up. Blossomfall stirred in the nest beside him, and he stood still until she was snoring again along with the rest of her clanmates. With careful placement, he stepped around his sister, then over Ivypool, who was twitching and growling in her sleep. _Probably chasing prey. _He thought warmly.

The air was crisp and cool, a chill in the breeze. Leaf-fall was closing in on the clans around the lake, and it was no weather for a warrior to be out by themselves. Bumblestripe sniffed the air. Dovewing had not left through the main entrance of the camp. Clearly, she did not want anyone to follow her scent to wherever she was headed. Bumblestripe hesitated. Was it right for him to follow her? What if she was just doing secret hunting for the clan, or practicing her battle moves while there was no-one to distract her? He shook his head. That was nothing to hide from, so why did she leave through the dirt place tunnel? The brambles rustled as the night guard headed in, and Bumblestripe dashed for the tunnel without thought. He wrinkled his nose and hurriedly exited into the forest, glad to be out of his uncomfortable nest, constantly bombarded with water dripping through the roof.

He began walking through the forest, following the trail left by Dovewing, it was fresh, but not so much that he would run into her along the way. The Birch and Ash trees began thinning out, and Bumblestripe hesitated. The Shadowclan border was very, _very _close. He could smell their sour, pine scent just standing where he was. He was up wind, the breeze blowing towards him, giving him the advantage he might need was there any hostile cats nearby. Thankfully, Dovewing's scent trail turned off, and Bumblestripe found himself at the abandoned twoleg nest. He could hear mewing from the inside of the nest.

I'm so glad you could make it, Dovewing." a deep, unfamiliar voice mewed.

Bumblestripe bristled, and crept alongside the edge of the nest where a clear wall with a ledge was. He jumped up on his hind legs, and rest his fore paws onto the ledge, peering into the clear mesh with his ears back, in hopes that no-one would see him.

"I'm sorry I came so late, my clanmates took forever to fall asleep."

_Dovewing! _So she wasn't in danger? She purposely met this stranger on Thunderclan territory? Bumbstripe's eyes widened. In the dark, a pair of amber eyes glistened. The deep-voiced tom stepped onto the moon-lit floor, showing broad-shoulders and a dark brown tabby pelt. He nuzzled Dovewing, both cats purring. The cat… That cat was Tigerheart! _From Shadowclan! _Bumblestripe almost hissed, though he knew better than to give himself away now. Tigerheart was a fierce warrior, and he couldn't put Dovewing in danger. But…Obviously the two were not in any stance for battle, in fact, they seemed quite affectionate.

"It doesn't matter. You're here now. " Tigerheart purred. The two cats wreathed around each other, breathing the other's scent.

_No._

Bumblestripe jerked his head away, squeezing his eyes shut. Dovewing would never break the warrior code. She could not love this cat from another clan. She could not betray her clan like that. But it seems… she has already chosen her destiny without any glance at the other path Bumblestripe had opened for her. He leapt down onto the grass, careful not to disturb the two _lovers_ in the twoleg nest behind him. Once out of earshot, he raced back to camp, the images of Tigerheart and Dovewing curled around each other spinning in his mind.

He felt an anger growing inside him, writhing deep in his belly. But soon, his belly sank, and he was swallowed in sadness. All he had ever wanted was for Dovewing to be happy. But was it selfish for him to want her to return his feelings? He staggered through the back entrance in camp and to his den. Ivypool was curled into a tight ball in her nest, Blossomfall was sprawled out, head cast back into long snores, her leg twitching every now and then. Bumblestripe felt a small wave of affection for his sister, who was normally such a thorn in the pad, now looking like a careless kit.

As he curled into his nest, the only thing he felt was determination. Dovewing chose her destiny, and it may not be the best path, but if she was happy, Bumblestripe could adapt. He knew that one day her path would backfire, two cats from a different clan could never properly love each other-she would need a shoulder to lean on. He would be that shoulder. Bumblestripe could set aside his feelings to comfort his friend through hard times. And though the sadness was a distant pang in the back of his head, he knew that one day everything would work itself out, even if it wasn't how he planned it, he could still be happy.

As Bumblestripe drifted into the black waves of sleep, only one thing was on his mind.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._


End file.
